


[Podfic] Cpt C. Pike and C/ J.T. Kirk’s guide to unexpected Co-Habitation

by AnUnexpectedParty



Series: [Podfic] Living with a Jim [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnexpectedParty/pseuds/AnUnexpectedParty
Summary: When the Admiralty first delivered their ultimatum, Chris Pike didn't know who ought to be more offended; Jim Kirk, for being treated as if he were incapable of being independent despite being twenty-two and a certified genius; or Chris himself, for not getting any choice in who lived in his spare bed room for the next twelve months dammit!Or: Things Captain Christopher Pike learns about both himself and Cadet James T Kirk during their (not so) brief period of (initially) forced co-habitation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cpt C. Pike and C/ J.T. Kirk’s guide to unexpected Co-Habitation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400789) by [InsaneSociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath). 



> This is my first podfic, so it's probably gonna be a little rougher than I would like it to be. I plan on doing a bunch more, including finishing this series, so I plan on getting better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the beginning! I love InsaneSociopath's work, and Chris Pike is both my child and my husband (still trying to figure out how that works), so how could I not make this into a podfic.  
> Let me know if you have any troubles listening, or if a different format would work better for you. I used Dropbox cause it was easy to figure out and upload, but I am totally willing to go another route if it makes it more accessible.  
> I plan on recording the whole story cause it's amazing, and please check out the written work if podfics aren't your thing. The link is down bellow.  
> (Also, check out the tumblr I made for my podfics if you want to hear more or make a suggestion of what story you want to hear next! [x](https://an-unexpected-party.tumblr.com/) )

**Cpt C. Pike and C/ J.T. Kirk’s guide to unexpected Co-Habitation, Chapter 1:** [Find the text Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400789/chapters/14655385)

 **Fic Writer:** [InsaneSociopath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath)

 **Podfic Creator:** [AnUnexpectedParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnexpectedParty)

 **Length:** 24 minutes, 34 seconds

 **View on Dropbox:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4efuuzqnytvabqg/Chapter%201%20%281%29.mp3?dl=0)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about Monday and Thursday updates, cause why not. Also, I'm more likely to finish the thing if I give myself set dates to get the thing done.

**Cpt C. Pike and C/ J.T. Kirk’s guide to unexpected Co-Habitation, Chapter 2:** [Find the text Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400789/chapters/14886907)

 **Fic Writer:** [InsaneSociopth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath)

 **Podfic Creator:** [AnUnexpectedParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnexpectedParty/pseuds/AnUnexpectedParty)

 **Length:** 23 minutes, 5 seconds

 **View on Dropbox:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/u83v4lkk45do6l8/Chapter%202.mp3?dl=0)


	3. Chapter 3

**Cpt C. Pike and C/ J.T. Kirk’s guide to unexpected Co-Habitation, Chapter 3:** [Find the text Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400789/chapters/15888322)

 **Fic Writer:** [InsaneSociopth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath)

 **Podfic Creator:** [AnUnexpectedParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnexpectedParty/pseuds/AnUnexpectedParty)

 **Length:** 22 minutes, 23 seconds

 **View on Dropbox:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/d48g8q2229shcic/Chapter%203.mp3?dl=0)


	4. Chapter 4

**Cpt C. Pike and C/ J.T. Kirk’s guide to unexpected Co-Habitation, Chapter 4:** [Find the text Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400789/chapters/15952936)

**Fic Writer:** [InsaneSociopth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath)

**Podfic Creator:** [AnUnexpectedParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnexpectedParty/pseuds/AnUnexpectedParty)

**Length:** 21 minutes, 34 seconds

**View on Dropbox:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xfu68bw4mzytdf5/Chapter%204.mp3?dl=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Music: Paper Feather by Blue Dot Sessions, downloaded from http://freemusicarchive.org/


	5. Chapter 5

**Cpt C. Pike and C/ J.T. Kirk’s guide to unexpected Co-Habitation, Chapter 5:** [Find the text Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400789/chapters/16770226)

 **Fic Writer:** [InsaneSociopth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath)

 **Podfic Creator:** [AnUnexpectedParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnexpectedParty/pseuds/AnUnexpectedParty)

 **Length:** 20 minutes, 24 seconds

 **View on Dropbox:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/efpsm9da907ltya/Chapter%205.mp3?dl=0)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find this chapter hilarious, so I spent a lot of time having to stop recording cause I couldn't help but laugh. God, I love this fic.

**Cpt C. Pike and C/ J.T. Kirk’s guide to unexpected Co-Habitation, Chapter 6:** [Find the text Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6400789/chapters/16823653)

**Fic Writer:** [InsaneSociopth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath)

**Podfic Creator:** [AnUnexpectedParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnexpectedParty/pseuds/AnUnexpectedParty)

**Length:** 21 minutes, 30 seconds

**View on Dropbox:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l0a5pivy3cmtncd/Chapter%206.mp3?dl=0)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to record in a different place, so it sounds a little off. If I find time this weekend, I'm gonna try a find a different room and re-record it.

**Cpt C. Pike and C/ J.T. Kirk’s guide to unexpected Co-Habitation, Chapter 7:** [Find the text Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6400789/chapters/17082212)

**Fic Writer:** [InsaneSociopth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath)

**Podfic Creator:** [AnUnexpectedParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnexpectedParty/pseuds/AnUnexpectedParty)

**Length:** 20 minutes, 59 seconds

**View on Dropbox:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rgl8hda37gpwi6n/Chapter%207.mp3?dl=0)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. Hi. Hope your 2018 has been going well. Mines been pretty iffy. I'm gonna try to get back on a schedule with this thing, because I wanna get it done. Hopefully, you'll here from me in less than 6 months.  
> Also, I put this on Dropbox cause it's easy, but if you want me to upload it somewhere else, let me know!

**Cpt C. Pike and C/ J.T. Kirk’s guide to unexpected Co-Habitation, Chapter 8:** [Find the text Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6400789/chapters/17294950)

 **Fic Writer:** [InsaneSociopth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneSociopath/pseuds/InsaneSociopath)

 **Podfic Creator:** [AnUnexpectedParty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnUnexpectedParty/pseuds/AnUnexpectedParty)

 **Length:** 24 minutes, 3 seconds

 **View on Dropbox:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/v1fxaskzbi06vsl/Chapter%208.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Music: Paper Feather by Blue Dot Sessions. Downloaded from [x](http://freemusicarchive.org/)


End file.
